


Little Piggy piggy

by orphan_account



Series: Of The Boar's love. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depression mentions, F/F, F/M, Hog's kid has her own poly puddle, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly, Really mature kid, Technically Drug Use, The apple doesnt fall far from the tree, dark topics, poly relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentle. That's the word she'd use for her current actions, staring at the injured girl from the mech that exploded, holding her to her chest like she was glass. Worriedly, rushing towards her home. The girl was alone out here, from what she could tell. The girl had yelled to a ground, told them to leave and hide. Find her later. She risked herself for her friends, and that made the woman carrying her proud. She deserved to survive for helping others.[Dates for updates are placed in notes at bottom of the story.]





	1. Life can change at a moments notice.

She couldn't remember what had happened, but when she woke up, under a pile of rubble and without her piggy backpack and only a single plushie not destroyed, she knew something was wrong. If poppa was here, he'd have woke her up before anything could happen. Like he always did! But she was slowly trying to get out of the rubble without getting hurt, her poppa was nowhere to be seen, and it worried her. Was poppa okay? She hugged the plushie and looked around fearfully, frowning with teary blue eyes. Her house was the rubble on her. She was under her house!

Her house was gone. Her poppa was gone. Her momma was gone.

Everything was gone!

Alese Rutledge POV

I couldn't shake the feeling that momma was under the rubble, she hadn't left when I went to bed, and she would've taken me with her! I sniffled and rushed towards the rubble again, pig plush held close to my chest as I started searching through the rubble. I'm only six, I can't do all this alone! But if Momma is down there, she wouldn't last if I left to get help! I whimpered softly, trying to push the bigger lump away and look in their bed. I couldn't do it, it was too heavy. But upon moving it, I smelt the blood. The warm, coppery smell that makes my stomach turn and my eyes water. No.

No! Momma!

"M-Mumma? Mumma, please! It-It's not funny, Mumma! Mum... P-Puh-Please... It's not... funny.." Tears fell faster at the lack of response, the blood was sticky on my bare feet. I knew what blood was, Poppa would come home from fishing or the butchery or barn with blood on him from the animals. But it smelt scary when it could be from momma. No. It was from momma, I could see her nightgown drenched in the sickly metallic smelling liquid. "..Mumma, please. I don't like this game, Poppa isn't here to make you stop playing. Poppa isn't here Mumma, I'm scared. Why isn't poppa here! I-is he at work, Mumma..? He's gotta be, he'll come home soon. And then he c-can make y-you s-stop playing."

I backed away from the red and turned towards the dirty sky. Why was is so dusty today? I coughed into my hand, sniffling. If I sat on the porch, poppa or the neighbours might see me! Something felt wrong, and even away from the metal smell I still felt sick. Like something was wrong in our happy home, something bad. Very bad...

 

Many hours had passed, the sun was setting, and I felt really hungry. My head hurt a lot, and coughing had become common as my chest and tummy worked together to make me feel awful. I didn't want to leave, but even as a six-year-old I knew momma was gone. There was no saving her, she wouldn't come back and the house wouldn't just be back. Poppa wouldn't magically come home, and greet me with silly piggy noises and blow raspberries on my tummy while momma cooks dinner, she wouldn't scold us for messing up the blankets on the couch, or tell me to be careful on the way to school. Everything was over and gone. It hurt my head more to think about that, a bigger frown tugging at my face. I wish poppa was here. He'd protect me and make sure I had food. But he wasn't, but I knew he wasn't dead. Poppa was strong! He'd never die! I knew he wouldn't, he was too strong to let anyone kill him. It still... worried me. Poppa was never gone long enough to worry me, but this was different. Maybe poppa thought I died like momma. The area certainly smelled like death, and.. Omnecs. Omnecs! They must've done this, they've been flooding here, momma and poppa both seemed to not like them. The robots looked cool but were so angry and defensive even when those here did nothing! I frowned and hugged the plush closer. I needed to move, to run and hide. Momma wasn't here, poppa wasn't gonna come back. I had to move, I wouldn't sit here and die. I would find poppa! I knew I would!

But where would I go? There wasn't much around our house plopped into a small, now demolished, neighbourhood in the middle of the outback. It was just a small farming community! I whined softly to myself, licking over my slightly jutting canines, something I got from poppa. I hoped they'd still look like that after I lost my baby teeth, I wanted to look like poppa always. I rubbed my arms, shivering in the sudden chill of the outback night. It wasn't super cold, well. It shouldn't be. Weather out here rarely got below 6 Celsius, and that's only during winter! It's November, and it should be staying at 28 Celsius at least, or warmer! I frowned, raising up onto my bare feet. My shoes were lost in the rubble, and I couldn't bring myself to go into it. Scary, the metal smell was starting to seep out of the house rubble, the smell of blood. I couldn't do it, I'd have to live with being barefoot on the walk. I'll be fine, I had to be. To find poppa.

But what if Poppa was in the bed with Momma? What if poppa was crushed?

No, Poppa worked nights, he'd be at work and assumed we both died when the house fell. Yeah. Poppa was just running away because he was sad, he did that a lot. Never telling Momma or me how he felt, I knew he cared about us. But momma didn't see it, momma thought he was getting with other women. But I could hear poppa when he'd come home early, while I was getting ready for school. He'd be sighing and even though he thought I couldn't see it, I could see the tears on his face. Poppa didn't like doing what he did, I knew it. He always smelt of bleach, blood and oil when he came home; before he'd go shower and change. I'd hug him anyway, even with the starkly white and bleached shirt and his teary gaze that he thought I couldn't see. I'd bring out the piggy mask and smile at him to make him smile. To make him happy. To make him forget all the bad things he had to do at work. To make the scars all over his body seem less prominent.

I had to find him again, he always said I was his little light in his cave. Yeah. I was. I had to be because Momma didn't ever notice, Momma was too tired to notice. But that was okay, Momma was always worrying about me going to school. I'd always come home, I had promised her. I promised every morning, that I'd come home no matter what.

I guess I was breaking that promise right now, wasn't I? Walking away from the house I've been in since I was born. I glanced back before nodding, I was. But I had to. If momma was alive, she'd understand. She'd try hard to make sure I was ready, but I didn't have anything. Not even shoes, not anymore. I'd make it, somewhere. I had to! I'd make it, and I'd survive and find Poppa, no matter how long it took. No matter how much hope I lost.

I'd be strong, and I'd protect anyone I find who needs it. I'd do it because that's what I think Poppa would do.

I would!

 

Isabelle Fawkes POV

I had been walking and running for hours, trying to find my son. Those bots took my boy! I shook my head, frowning as I slowed my pace once again. My boots scraped against the rocks and twiggy shrubs as I worked towards what seemed to be a destroyed town. No, likely a Village. It smelt of blood and death as I walked past. I ignored it, for the most part, looking for my son. Oh, my poor son.

"Jamison? Jamie!" My voice carried far, and I saw something move in response to hearing me. My heart jumped, could it be? "J-Jamie?" I sounded so hurt, and a girl just a bit younger than her son peeked out. 

"E-Excuse me, ma'am.." Oh, so polite. "A-Are you looking for your son? I h-haven't seen anyone, but i-" Her voice cracked, and she coughed into her hand, standing strong and smiling at me softly. I felt my heart melt, such a sweet girl. "But I can help you look! Was he taken by someone?" I found myself nodding easily to the child, smiling softly.

"Yes, hun. Omnecs took him." The girl looked hurt at that, frowning slightly before smiling at me brightly once again. 

"Maybe we can help each other! See, I lost my poppa. I think he thought I got crushed in our house when it fell." My eyes widen, and I'm walking towards her and hugging her close. This poor girl was parentless. Or was she? Did she have a mother? "Is that a yes, ma'am?"

"Yes. Let's help each other."

 

3rd POV

The young girl grinned up at the older woman, who was hugging her tightly. She gently pushed gently on the older woman's chest, stepping back and hugging the plushie in her arms. They were off within moments, ready to go off and find their families. They hoped they could find them, they really did.

The farther they went, the less hopeful the older woman became. She began doubting they'd find her son, and that they'd find the girls father. The two had yet to give names, finding no point in it. Why give names to someone you'd be leaving behind as soon as you found what you're looking for? They had that agreement, mentally. They both knew this was just to find their family and Isabelle found herself wondering if her guess at the girl's age was correct or not. She didn't think it was, now that she saw the small girl carrying herself strongly despite her nightgown and bare feet. The rocks must hurt her feet, but she hadn't said anything about it. She hoped the girl wasn't just pretending to be strong, though she got the feeling she wasn't pretending at all. Maybe the girl learned how to be strong from her father, the woman felt something she didn't expect. Proud. This child was stronger than even she was, smiling and looking determined to find their family.

Such a strong child.

She hoped the girl stayed strong, no matter what happened to them. It'd be a shame for a girl so strong to lose it.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

 

Four months, five days, and seven hours. They'd been travelling that long, from their homes, or.. Once homes.

Alese shook softly, trying to look strong as she walked, pace slower to let the woman behind her keep up. She sighed out softly, hugging the dirty plush pig to her chest. She was ready to find her poppa already, tired and wishing her poppa would appear and pick her up. She wished he'd hug her to him and chuckle at her silly face when she'd huff at him. She wished she was at home, and not trying to pretend to be super strong like her poppa. She wished a lot of things. She'd have to stop that, wishing for things. You can't just hope for stuff and expect to get it. You had to work for it, and she knew this. Even at her age. She slowed to a stop, looking towards the panting woman following her.

"It is time to rest, you're tired, ma'am" The woman nodded without question, sitting tiredly on a rock. Alese nodded back, more in knowing that the woman wouldn't have stopped if Alese didn't notice. Alese felt.. Like her poppa. When they were hiking together. He'd notice she was tired before she even realized, and she'd been noticing how easy the woman sitting on the ground was to read. Maybe she was just good at reading people. She didn't tell the woman, but in three days she'd be seven. She didn't seem to care, and she didn't care to tell. All that they needed was that Alese could read the woman, and the woman could cook for Alese.

They didn't seem to care for each other outside of that, and finding their family. Company, quiet company to fill the vast emptiness of the outback. That's what they were to each other, something to distract them from the awful emptiness their families left behind. Alese didn't need her, really. But it was nice to have someone to watch, someone who thought she needed her. Alese could cook on fires, and make tents. But this woman needed her to care about, the lack of her son was obviously hurting her. So Alese would take the place until they found her son. It wasn't If, for her. It was always for the woman. Finding more than a simple lizard was for the woman, catching five mice was for the woman, who looked tired. She wanted to protect the woman one day, when it was needed. But she wasn't sure how she'd ever manage that. She was but a child, never having fought. She'd figure it out when the day came.

Not that she'd have to wait for that day, apparently.

 

Alese's POV

I had been keeping a silent watch, head tilting as I saw a few mice sprint away. They were running from something.. But what?

I heard the truck almost too late, grabbing the woman and pulling her out of the way with a shout. The truck stopped and two men hopped out, staring at us with these gross looks on their faces. Like they were hungry, but for us. Like we were meat. I growled low at them, standing before the shocked woman and glaring. I had to make sure she made it, for her son. No kid deserved to lose their parents- Poppa would forgive me if I died protecting someone. Maybe. I didn't think when they started moving towards us, I just acted. Picking up a rock and throwing it right at his face. It hit him square on the temple. I flinched at that, that must've hurt. He went down lick a sack of rocks, and his friend looked angry. I swiped the knife off the guy who fell in front of me. I held it out as confidently as I could, blade pointed at the other man. He seemed to back down slightly, he didn't have any weapons.

"I want the truck, and keys" The woman behind me stood, looking at me unsurely. "We will get farther faster if we take it." She nodded unsurely, frowning but reaching out to swipe the keys from the other mans hands. We hopped into the truck, taking off before he could stop us. She was driving, and I felt at the knife still in my hand.

We just stole a truck. We.. We stole something. But we had to. Something happened here, and it was all on your own. Can't really trust anyone, and despite my age, I knew it. I couldn't trust her fully, but it'd be best for her to trust me.

"How old are you, hun?" I looked towards her without responding, shrugging some. No need to get to know each other, we were only going to be together long enough to find our family. "..Ah, alright" I looked back towards the window. I wonder how much longer we'd be together, looking for our family. I hope its not long, but I get the feeling it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

One year, three months, ten days, five hours.

That's how long I've known the woman driving the truck beside me. How long we've been looking for our families.

One year, one month, four days, and thirty minutes since I stole the knife and we took this truck. Why was I keeping track? Kept me normal, or maybe drove me insane. I just turned eight, my seventh birthday was completely gone and past. I saw the lady celebrating her son's birthday with fat tears. His birthday was coming up again, he was four years older than me, well no. Four years and two months. I questioned myself, why was I so obsessed with tiny details? But that kept us alive, knowing exactly when, where, and what. The truck needed a tune up, never gonna get it, but its good to know. The third cylinder busted, but it ran. That's all we needed. Needed to stop soon for gas, yeah. Gas. A hair over half a tank left, but its good to keep it stocked up. The lady didn't like stealing, so she stayed in. Let the kid handle.

I can handle it. I'm eight now, I've gotta grow up. No. I shouldn't have to grow up. But I do. To survive, to find Poppa. To find her family.

The radiation was making my head feel woozy, and watching the place I called home, the people I called family just vanish, die, destroyed.

No, I wasn't sane anymore.

But who would be after Australia was thrust into the dirt and shat on? Certainly not any Aussie who had to get out and deal with it. Not any Aussie who had to live through this hell. Not a child who found their mother bleeding and crushed under her rooms roof.

 

I placed the gas canister on the floor of the truck, climbing back in. The door slammed shut with little resistance, and I could taste some of the gas on my lips. There weren't any easy ways to get gas unless you syphoned it. It wasn't a good taste, but I'd learned to grow on it. It was better than dying in the heat, no water or food. The truck started up again, and we were off. How much longer would we be stuck together? I was fearful to ask, afraid it would be another year or more.

I never realized how right I was.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Five years. Five fucking years. Ten months, four days, three hours. 

It hurt my chest to breath in the toxic, dusty air. The woman behind me was weakening by the day, dust mask over her face and wrapped gently in a thin fabric. I heaved softly as I lifted yet another box, moving it into the back of the truck. This old truck did its work, for these years and days, hours. Minutes. I wasn't sure what point I'd come to care for the old, dying woman. When she'd become an easy constant, a weakening mass of worry for my coughing wellbeing. 

"There. That's the last of them." I wiped my grim covered face, bare feet crunching the soil and rocks. I'd never found shoes, or cared to find them. My feet were numb by this point. I helped her up, we still never gave names, still never needed them. She was simply "the old lady", I was simply "little boar". It was amusing, we had our own little names for each other without knowing anything about the other, just what one could pick up or guess. We had a mutual understanding, after all.

We'd find our family, then part ways.

I helped her into the passenger seat, making sure she could buckle herself up before hopping into the driver's seat. I'd learned to drive the day she couldn't get into the truck without help. It was second nature now, and the old truck was certainly like my baby now. I started it up, smiling softly as it purring to life. The old lady would often tell me I only smiled when I'd bash in the heads of supply hoarders or when I started up the truck. Did I? Probably. I had gone insane with the toxic air, radiation, and memories of a life long past.

I realized today, driving through the rough, dry terrain of the outback, that I may not be Alese Rutledge now. I glanced at the sleeping woman in my passenger seat before looking back to the large landscape before me. No. I was. I was still that little girl who'd smile at her dad when he came home, squeaky clean and smelling of oil. But now, I was doing more. I couldn't tell them I was Alese. No.

I was Caro. Strength, I was strong now. I was like my Poppa. I wasn't violent. No. I was calm, though angered easily if being withheld from something for being a child.

Yes, I was Caro now. The name momma told me so long ago, the name that meant the same thing as Poppa's. 

I heard her shuffle, yawning softly and she blinked awake. We had been driving for.. Five hours now, all while I was lost in thought. I chuckled, looking towards her as I slowed to a stop, in the middle of fuck all.

"Caro" the old lady blinked, looking at me in confusion. "The name. Caro, call me that." Quick spoken, I could just hear momma comment how I was 'so much like poppa'. I smiled weakly at the memory.

"..Isabelle Fawkes." I nodded and simply started the truck back up, ready to drive more. We were heading for something, but our destination didn't matter anymore. Did anything really matter anymore? Likely not. Nothing seemed to. Nothing but radiation, raiders, and The queen's guard mutts who all lived in that town of junk. 

 

Four hours more, I stop the truck. A shed, pretty big one. The woman, Isabelle, slept soundly, so I unpacked and took everything in without her. The boxes were heavy, but I was strong.

I was strong.

I nodded to myself, setting the last box down. I make up a pallet for her, and go out the get her. I shake her gently, leading her half-asleep form to the pallet. I tell her a Quick good night before starting to set up. I wanted to build stuff, like I saw on TV. Like the Omnecs, but better behaved. Less mean. I wanted to make a small piggy. A good piggy. One who could record, and recall. Take orders, too. I had an old hovercore I stole- uh. Found. I found. I started working, sleep didn't come easily to, despite being young. I was always worried, scared even. You couldn't rest easy here unless you were something amazingly scary, so I didn't rest often.

Piggies were still my favourite.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Seven years, three months, two minutes. It'd just struck midnight and the new month had just begun. I sighed, pushing myself up and out of bed, I needed to go scavenging. Food was running low.

I started out the door, pausing when I heard shuffling. I glance behind me, watching Isabelle exit her room and smile at me.

"Be safe, Caro" I felt my chest tighten, staring at her with a stark and rather harsh nod.  
~

"Be safe, Allie, come home for Mumma" I giggled at her before nodding my head with growing determination.

"I will, Mumma! I promise!"  
~

I turn quickly and close the door, slamming it harder than intended. I look towards the shed we called home. Home.. I sigh, walking to the old truck. Life was getting more complex as it went on.

I found myself not minding it.

 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Ten years, four days, three hours. The new year just passed, and I was pissed. These fuckwitts came in and started wrecking up the shed we'd claimed fair and fucking square!

"We found this place abandoned, so it's fuckin ours!" I growl, baring tusk-like teeth in a huff. They are in my area, in my workshop. Bastard. Fuckers. Pieces of shit. I have a better knife now, a bigger knife. I swiped at the biggest, he hissed in his throat, and I slashed harder. Faster. I forced them out with anger, with hate. They were getting tired, slow. One more hit and down went the big one. I felt a harsh, disgusting rush through my body. His blood splattered my clean clothes, and his stupid wingman went running. I giggled darkly, excitedly. Happily.

What happened to Alese?

She became dark, demented. Caro. She became the feared bitch who'd shred you and use your bones to decorate her yard. Who would fuck with the girl who killed anything that looked at her yard the wrong way?

I felt my joyous grin fall. I should start covering my face, make another dust mask. Or something. I shrugged some, searching the guy who I'd sent down. Who keeps money on them anymore? I rolled my eyes, checked for weapons. Anything, honestly. Nothing. I kicked the corpse with a growl before walking it. I dropped the cash onto the table we'd found last year, entering my workshop once again. The pig droid was waiting to be fixed with a battery pack, and I toyed with the solar pack in my hands before starting to hook it up gently, carefully. Lovingly, even. Taking extra care to settle the wires out of the way.

"Ebba, start." My voice rung out softly, and the bot beeped to life. It hovered up with a hum, beeping curiously as the cameras in its eyes opened and stirred to life. I felt a smile spread across my lips, patting its head gently. "There you are, finally gotcha all put togeddah!" The bot was rusty from scrap used to put it together, but it was perfect to me. My perfect piggy droid. I grinned as I walked off, droid following closely. Good, precious little thing. I walked right out into the hall, looking for Isabelle with a bright grin and drying blood on me. Heh. She should be used to it now, really. I knocked on her room door, getting a tired "come in". I enter with obnoxious excitement. "'Eya! Finished up Ebba, 'e can hovah!" The woman blinks before letting out a barking laugh. A laugh that, if not expecting it could sound like a crazy hyena. A laugh I've grown to love, expect, and hope for when I make bad jokes or talk with an exaggerated accent. Mom. She was like a mom now.

"Amazing! You promised me something when you finished them, yes? We could watch the sunset in the place you found. You said the cliff isn't as polluted." I smiled, nodding. Of course, I remembered promising it. I said it because I knew Ebba could protect Isabelle if I got injured while we were both out. I offered a hand, leading her to the truck and helping her in.

She.. She was so certain she'd never see her son again, and I couldn't stand it. She truly believed he was gone. Nothing more than another body count on the many deaths by Omnecs. Another Australian lost to the war, another child to never be saved or seen. She was positive he was another death, and to give her hope for new tomorrows, I'd promised that upon Ebba's completion we'd go out to see the sunset. I made that promise, fully aware of the possible dangers of bringing her. Ebba had Protocol. If I was taken down, her objective was to get Isabelle to safety before attempting to return to me. Her programming was a sure fire, unable to fail. I only realized how well I had planned when I saw a group hiding in the dust and dying brush. That was fine. The sun was already setting. It was fine. I stepped out, giving Isabelle a solemn smile. She seemed confused until the shots and explosions sounded out.

"NO! CARO!" She screamed, and I mouthed an apology. Ebba had already begun protocol. If we'd have turned back, it'd be both of us dying. I was fine with just me dying. For her. For her son, she'd get to him. That was our deal, even if I hadn't planned on dying back then. She deserved to really smile at least one more time.

I watched the truck speed off, breathing out. Another explosion, and I was quick to return the fight. I never saw the bomb behind me, I didn't know it was there until I was thrown on top of it. Until it had shot me off, hundreds of feet. Blown my back, shattered my tailbone and pelvis. I screamed. I gasped, I cried, I shook and went stiff. It hurt. God did it hurt. But it was for her, the woman who treated me like her own. The woman who smiled and told me to be safe. To get home okay. To not get too hurt.

It was for Her, and that's what mattered.

 

I tried to stay awake until I could be helped, and almost cried in relief when I saw the little droid float towards me. 

"Ebba! Thank god, fuck it hurts, Ebba." I let the droid pull me up, stopping the hiss of pain. It floated me towards the old shed, struggling a bit with my weight. Opening the door greeted me with a very upset looking Isabelle. I got my ear talked off as Ebba helped me to my workshop table. I watched her quietly as she became angrier and angrier until she finally stomped off. I shook my head, smiling. The silence was my greatest tool, as usual. I got to work, I'd need a new tailbone and half of my pelvis, after all.

 

After hours of gentle work, and polishing, cleaning and disinfecting with fire, the piece was done. I wasn't too worried about it, if I was honest. I was done growing, and the most I'd do is gain weight. The metal could handle that. With Ebba's aid, it was like it didn't happen. Well. Other than the awful scar that is sure to form. I'd have to rest for a month to let it heal. Well. At least we had the time to do that. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

I was 21 now, which meant.. fifteen years, two months, and five days? Maybe. Isabella was smiling at me, and I opted to smile back under the mask. Not my mask, but I stole it from a dead guy. It was a gas mask, with only one filter. A dust mask under that, too.

With very pale blonde, nearly white, hair half shaved and undercut all around the side, only one shimmering, yet dull, blue eye staring towards the items scattered in an organized chaos. I fixed my shirt, untucking it and stretching up high. I was a little bit over six foot, and had gained a bit of weight since my youth. Well. I was still a youth, wasn't I? I shrugged to my own question, yawn pulling at my lips. My hip joints groaned, metal to bone an unenjoyable combination as I moved around.

Then there was a crash, boom, and shouting. What the fuck? I was quick to exit, waving off Isabelle as she popped her head out the door worriedly. She pulls her head inside, closing the door as I start walking towards the sounds. I frown as a spot something quite the distance away, a mech? Trapped by raiders. I move closer, curiosity winning over common sense. I hear a voice, a female and young sounding voice.

"GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE!" She sounds desperate. "I CAN MAKE IT, JUST LEAVE!" I see many people escaping, a group. The mech exploded. It exploded and a girl went flying, I rushed without thinking. Catching her, battered and bloody and knocked out. I held her close, glaring at the surviving Raiders who scampered away with their injuries. Fuckers. I start quickly walking back to the shed, trying to not jostle the injured girl.

 

3RD POV

 

Gentle. That's the word she'd use for her current actions, staring at the injured girl from the mech that exploded, holding her to her chest like she was glass. Worriedly, rushing towards her home. The girl was alone out here, from what she could tell. The girl had yelled to a group, told them to leave and hide. Find her later. She risked herself for her friends, and that made the woman carrying her proud. She deserved to survive for helping others.

Alese worked easily, door kicked open and rushing to her own room, bed made out of a few soft bean bags sewn together. She sets the girl down, looking over her injuries with a sense of urgency. Nothing too bad, maybe a slight concussion to be looked for when she woke up. She can hear Isabelle entering, gasping out something about her bringing possible raiders into their home. Alese waves her off, covering the girl up with the ratty and dirty blanket. This girl certainly wasn't a raider, no raiders screamed at each other to run and survive that desperately. No, this girl couldn't even be from the outback. Too clean, hair too perfect, the marks on her face were too well done to be from the outback. Alese knew where this girl was from as soon as she gave her the second once over and spotted the slightly destroyed communicator with the overwatch symbol. She snatches it up before she's standing in moments and trying to leave the room through her housemate.

"Caro? What is it?" She refuses to look at her concerned housemate, frowning under the mask.

Alese's POV

"..Overwatch is back." She almost flinches at my voice, and I mumble a quick apology. 

"..Ah. is she one of them?"

"They're not mean. She protected her comrades. Could've died for them, too kind." Isabelle is nodding as I speak, peeking into the room cautiously. "Would've died if I wasn't there. Gonna fix the com. Gonna help her home, make them take us too." She looks at me like I'm stupid now.

"What about our families!" I ignore her, I wouldn't listen to it. Not today. Aussie wasn't safe anymore, was never safe after the omnecs, Isabelle needed to be safe. To find her son. I close and lock the door to my workshop, ignoring her shouting through the door in anger. She'd understand later. If overwatch was back, they could help us find our families better than anyone else. Fixing the com was easier than expected, but then, everything was easy after making Ebba. I toy with the frequencies until I hear a voice come through.

"Agent D.Va, your communicator is online. Are you available?"

"..This ain't Diva, or whatevah ya said. Is that the girl in the jumpsuit? She bonked 'er 'ead pretty good."

"I will transfer you to Commander Soldier and Doctor Winston. Please turn on holo communications." I press a button I had to rewire back in, watching a holo form flow to life.

"Ah.. You aren't Hana.." an ape?! I cough into my hand rather grossly, though it's not just because of a fucking ape talking to me, it's my lungs trying to fuck off as well.

"..Nah, not-" I let out a wet sounding hack before shaking my head. "Not her. The girl in the suit, one who 'sploded outta 'er mech?" I not that the hologram shows not only the ape, but a whole group. Two look like Aussie survivors. "She hit her 'ead pretty hard, got 'er resting. She'll be fine, but we ain't no doctahs. Jus' settlahs." She glances towards the door, she can here Isabelle still shouting and raving. No one talks, they seem to be listening too. "..Belle?" The talking stops, and she hums out a loud 'yes?'. "Can ya stop?"

"How about you stop!" I chuckle low in my chest, plush body jiggling slightly.

"..Stop what?" I hear her gasp drastically.

"I- you- shut up, brat!" And she's gone into her room, I break into a giggle tittering into cackling before I cough wetly into my hand and shake my head again.

"Shes 'armless, could barely hurt the bugs 'round 'ere. But ah gots a proposition for ya buncha wallabies."

"And what would some 'settler' like you want? Settler is probably just the nice term." I blink at him, it's the guy with the 76 on his jacket. I squint at him as I pull off the gas mask. My dust mask stays up, and I squint dull, dusty blue eyes at them.

"Ya think I'm lying?" The man grunts in response, I feel something snap in my already fucked up head. "I take people far from the radiation drop-offs and help them find watah they can boil without suffahcatin from the poison all the other countries dump 'ere." I'm growling softly under my words, giving him a piercing glare. "Why would I lie when I myself know the fucking pain of them losing everything, eh, mate? I ain't got no family because of that fuckin war, and damn well bet imma help those who still have theirs." The man visibly softens at the edges, nodding slightly.

"..right, sometimes I forget even you people.." he glances back at the two Aussies with their group. "No matter how full of radiation, you can still act halfway decent at least." He looks back towards the place the hologram is being shown from. "..What do you need?"

"Take 'er from here. Find 'er son. Don't care much 'bout me, just her." There's shouting again, something about 'don't you fucking dare' and 'your asthma won't last here!'. "She's getting up there in age, deserves to smile again before the radiation kills her." The man stares at me through the visor for a long time before shaking his head.

"We take both of you, you helped our Agent." The ape agreed, and I just tilt my head at them. My pupils flicker in size, shrinking rather suddenly as I flick them towards the sunny window that had become not so sunny. I'm standing suddenly, and they all seem startled by it. I tilt my head at the window, squinting my eyes slightly.

"..Hold that thought, mate." I shuffle towards the window, raining a brow. Red storm starting to come in. "..gonna be unable to get here in three days, mates. Storm rollin in."

"Storm?" A new voice perks up, and I glance back curiously. A Lil Asian sheila with the two Aussies. "What kind?"

"Red storm, radioactive clay dust, sheila. Blown around in a dust storm, fuckin ovah anyone in it." The sheila looks slightly distraught at my wording, though the two with her confirm it with nods and one of them saying affirmative with a loud voice.

"That sounds.. awful."

"Heh. Sure is. Hope ya can rush it, our lil shed cant live through anothah red storm." I chuckle softly before standing, ready to press the 'end holocast' icon. 

"We can. Hana better be alive when we get there." I give the man a head tilt, giggle shaking my shoulders.

"Wouldnt kill a sheila as pretty as her, mate." And thus, the call ended. I shoved the com in my pocket, exiting my workshop with little effort to move the stuff. The girl was just staring at me, Isabelle beside her and trying to make sure she really was okay. "..Morning, Miss Hana. Ya took quite the bump, ya should be resting, sheila."

"..you're helping me." It's not a question, though I nod anyways. "Why? Even Junkrat and Roadhog said Australians don't help people unless it helps them!" 

"You are helping us." She blinks up at me, a what catching in her throat. "We would've never left this shithole if not for your communicator, and we are much more likely to meet our families again if we go there."

"Oh.. you lost your families?" A nod from Isabelle and myself.

"Yes.. My sweet boy, Jamison.." The girl goes stiff, eyes widening. She knows something. I go to grab her shoulder before she turns, but-

"Jamison? As in, Jamison Fawkes?"

"..how did you.."

"Junkrat. I need my communicator please!" I hand it to her dumbly, and she pulls up things to fast for me to understand and- "Junkrat! Roadhog! Oh, hi Mei!" There's a hi and hello, one just gave a grunt. Why did that sound familiar? "Jamie, I found someone! Uhh, miss..?" Isabelle cant respond, just staring at the com with wide eyes.

"Isabelle Fawkes. You're Jamison? She's been searching for you." Isabelle let out a choked cry, and I shushed her softly, patting her back.

"C-caro! I-its, it's him!" I grin slightly under the mask, nodding. She was smiling through the tears, body shivering. 

"..mum?" The voice is honestly so like Isabelle's, I'm upset I didn't realize sooner. "S-Shit, is it really..?"

"Jamison, w-watch your mouth young man!" She's giggling, though. It.. hurts.

"Heh. Looks like that's our deal, huh?" Isabelle goes silent, looking towards me. I'm still a bratty child. She says quick I love yous and see you soons before Hana ends the call. They both look towards me, though Isabelle speaks.

"..Caro. what's your real name?"

"Unneeded. My only job was to protect you until you found your family." She glares at me, but I nod as my only response to her anger.

"No, our deal was when we both found our family, we'd part ways. Just because-" I grab her shoulders, frowning.

"We made that deal when I was a hopeful child! I was seven! Do you really take the word of a child so seriously? Wherever my father is, he's probably dead from the radiation." Unlikely, dad was strong. But radiation can weaken even the strongest.

"Thought we were past that point by now, after fifteen years of travelling, Caro.." She had taken hold of my arm, looking towards me like any concerned mother, and it hurt more than it should have.

"Should we be?" Isabelle frowns up at me, backing away now. "Shit, I mean- Belle you know I suck at all this feelings shit. I just need.. They'll be here soon, we gotta pack up stuff we wanna take. Okay?" I move quicker than I ever have before, back into my workshop to pack my items. Hana had followed me, seeming confused but willing to help. 

"..Fifteen years?"

"Heh, yeah. Fuck, it has been that long.." I chuckle under my breath as I continue my packing, which is mostly just stuffing scrap into a bag. Most of the tools are rusted out, and Hana says they have tools at the base, so why bring the shitty ones? "Met her when I was just six. A young'un I was"

"Six?! You were six when this war started?" I nod to her question, zipping closed the old bag now full of scrap. "That's.. How did you manage to..." 

"Survive?" I offer, finishing her sentince. She nods, eyes wide. "Met Isabelle right after, my house had fallen on top a' me, killed everyone inside but me." We continued silently after that, we need to get ready. Who knew when they'd actually arrive? Probably much sooner than they really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fast-paced chapters because I'm impatient and bad at spacing things out.
> 
> Its a bit late because I had to work late last night and wanted to sleep rather than post. Sorry loves!
> 
> [5/20/18]


End file.
